Metal oxide field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices are used in many power switching applications such as dc-dc converters. In a typical MOSFET, a gate electrode provides turn-on and turn-off control with the application of an appropriate gate voltage. By way of example, in an n-type enhancement mode MOSFET, turn-on occurs when a conductive n-type inversion layer (i.e., channel region) is formed in a p-type body region in response to the application of a positive gate voltage, which exceeds an inherent threshold voltage. The inversion layer connects n-type source regions to n-type drain regions and allows for majority carrier conduction between these regions.
There is a class of MOSFET devices where the gate electrode is formed in a trench that extends downward from a major surface of a semiconductor material such as silicon. Current flow in this class of devices is primarily vertical and, as a result, device cells can be more densely packed. All else being equal, this increases the current carrying capability and reduces on-resistance of the device.
In certain applications, high frequency switching characteristics are important and certain design techniques have been used to reduce capacitive effects thereby improving switching performance. By way of example, it is previously known to incorporate an additional electrode below the gate electrode in trench MOSFET devices and to connect this additional electrode to the source electrode or another bias source. This additional electrode is often referred to as a “shield electrode” and functions, among other things, to reduce gate-to-drain capacitance. Shield electrodes have been previously used as well in planar MOSFET devices.
Although shield electrodes improve device performance, challenges still exist to more effectively integrate them with other device structures. These challenges include avoiding additional masking steps, addressing non-planar topographies, and avoiding excessive consumption of die area. These challenges impact, among other things, cost and manufacturability. Additionally, opportunities exist to provide devices having shield electrodes with more optimum and reliable performance.
Accordingly, structures and methods of manufacture are needed to effectively integrate shield electrode structures with other device structures and to provide more optimum and reliable performance.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements may be omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current-carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of a MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that P-channel devices and complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present description. For clarity of the drawings, doped regions of device structures are illustrated as having generally straight-line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that due to the diffusion and activation of dopants, the edges of doped regions are generally not straight lines and the corners are not precise angles.
In addition, structures of the present description may embody either a cellular base design (where the body regions are a plurality of distinct and separate cellular or stripe regions) or a single base design (where the body region is a single region formed in an elongated pattern, typically in a serpentine pattern or a central portion with connected appendages). However, one embodiment of the present description will be described as a cellular base design throughout the description for ease of understanding. It should be understood that it is intended that the present disclosure encompass both a cellular base design and a single base design.